


Botfight au sex

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Hiro are rivals, they've seen each other naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botfight au sex

Hiro was having his weekly botfight with Hiccup. Hiccup was winning, and he was doing it while getting a handjob from Jack. He was mocking Hiro with his eyes, so Hiro locked eyes with him and commanded, “Tadashi. Blow me.” Suprisingly, he did, blushing all the time. It was Hiro's first blowjob, he couldn't concentrate on the fight. He lost.

The next fight, Hiccup was laying down naked on his side on the floor. Jack joined him and they started exchanging blowjobs, Hiccup with his controls pressed against Jack's stomach, he could barely see through Jack's legs when he moved down the shaft. Hiro, not to be outdone, got Tadashi on all fours and started slowly pleasuring himself with his brother's butt. Hiccup couldn't see, Hiro won.

The last fight of the year, Hiccup was sitting with Jack positioned above his dick, Hiro in the same position with Tadashi above. They started powerbottoming at the same time, making similar moans. Neither of them were able to continue the fight past orgasming. It was a draw.

 


End file.
